


A Bit Tied Up

by Pikachuthunder21



Series: Kokichi Ouma's Nighttime Apologies. [3]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bondage, Excessively calling someone beautiful, Hand Job, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Praise Kink, Touching, Unique apology, kind of dubious consent but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:46:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27760228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikachuthunder21/pseuds/Pikachuthunder21
Summary: Kokichi decided to spend some time with Korekiyo. After accidently knocking over a few old books that Korekiyo had just organized, said male gets annoyed at Ouma. It is then when Kokichi figures out his next target to give one of his special "apologies" to. The Ultimate Anthropologist, Korekiyo Shinguji.In retrospect, he probably should have realized just how kinky the anthropologist was.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Shinguji Korekiyo
Series: Kokichi Ouma's Nighttime Apologies. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929808
Comments: 14
Kudos: 40





	A Bit Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yaniujin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaniujin/gifts), [Princess_Crystal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Crystal/gifts), [SeriMinamoto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeriMinamoto/gifts).



> I'm finally getting around to doing the Korekiyo apology. I must warn you, I'm unfamiliar with writing bondage and multiple orgasms, but I tried my best. I hope you enjoy.

"...And this one here is from the Ming dynasty. It was a sword that had been passed down in a local family for generations before they were violently slain in their beds by rogues. They stole the sword, but they themselves were killed by each other as simultaneous acts of betrayal. The sword laid beside the leader's body, drenched in the blood of his men alongside his own. Most likely, after his men were killed, he stabbed himself so that he could be with them. Of course, that's speculation...oh, and this..." 

Kokichi yawned subtly as Korekiyo continued droning on about his artifacts. Kokichi had thought it was cute at first, the usually calm and collected Kiyo speaking so passionately about old items, but after an hour and a half, it started to get annoying. Here he thought that it would be fun spending some time with Kiyo, maybe make a few remarks to tease the anthropologist and make him lose his temper, but so far he hasn't had a chance to say anything as Kiyo kept talking on and on about his dumb artifacts. ' _Eh, maybe I should just-_ '

"Ouma~kun? Are you listening?" Korekiyo suddenly asked, snapping Kokichi out of his thoughts. He looked slightly annoyed, which made Kokichi giggle. 

"Oops~ Sorry, Shinguji~chan. I must have started daydreaming~" Kokichi smiled as he started walking over to a dusty bookshelf. "Hey, what are these?~" He asked playfully as he reach for a few books. 

"They are old books depicting Japanese and Chinese folklore. Please don't touch them, I just-" But before he could finish, Kokichi had already grabbed at some of the books, accidentally knocking a few of them off the shelf. "...Organized them..." He sighed, walking over with an annoyed look to pick up the fallen pieces of literature. 

As Kokichi watched Korekiyo's slender figure pick up the fallen books, he began to think. He hadn't given one of his special "apologies" to anyone since Rantaro. He'd spot said male eyeing him up a few times when he thought he wasn't looking, but whenever they were together, he'd just act like the normal big brother figure he always made himself out to be for Kokichi. Kaito also eyed him, but he'd never be able to catch his eye as the astronaut would quickly divert his gaze a split second before Kokichi looked. Well, he had to give them credit, they both were good in bed. 

Korekiyo looked at Kokichi's roaming gaze with a raised eyebrow. "Is something the matter?" 

Kokichi smirked as he made his decision. Korekiyo was hot (and creepy, but that wasn't the issue at the moment) and Kokichi DID mess up the books the anthropologist most likely spent a long time organizing, so he should apologize. "Oh, yeah, everything is fine, Shinguji~chan~ I just realized that I should probably apologize for making a mess out of your books~ So~" Kokichi blinked innocently at him, making the anthropologist blush slightly from behind his mask at how beautiful the small male in front of him was. "I'm sorry, Korekiyo~sama~" 

Korekiyo blinked at that. It took him a moment to register what Kokichi had just called him. "Ouma~kun...Did you just call me...Korekiyo~sama?"

Kokichi nodded and skipped towards the stunned male, hugging him and nuzzling his chest. "Isn't there any way I can make it up to you?~" He begged playfully with pleading eyes that Korekiyo found hard to resist.

At that moment, Kokichi was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, possibly even more than his sister, which was something he'd never thought about anyone before. He smirked, knowing exactly what he wanted to do with the adorable male before him...well, the first thing he thought wasn't exactly a good idea unless he wanted to be charged with murder, so he went with option two. "Well, there is one thing, but..." He tilted Ouma's chin up using his thumb and index finger, rubbing his thumb over his bottom lip, "I don't know if you'll be able to handle it. You appear to be so...fragile~" 

Kokichi seductively smirked at Korekiyo. ' _This is getting interesting~_ ' he thought to himself before blinking innocently at Korekiyo's lecherous stare. "I'll do anything you want if you'll forgive me." With that, both males smirked at each other with lust in their eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In hindsight, it was obvious that Korekiyo was going be pretty kinky, the supreme leader just wasn't aware how much. So, when Korekiyo brought out some red rope and tied his arms above his head, he was surprised at just how calm he was about it. He must have been a pretty good liar to be able to fool himself so well. Why the hell was he okay with being tied up?! "Wow, Korekiyo~sama is really kinky~"

Korekiyo smirked at that, obviously knowing that the liar was being playful. "You say that like you didn't already know. I'm guessing you just weren't aware of the extent. These ropes happened to be one of my favorite items."

Kokichi pouted. "You aren't just tying me up so you can bore me to death with history, are you?" Kokichi cried a few crocodile tears "That's so cruel!~"

Korekiyo chuckled and wiped away the tears delicately, like he was touching a fragile flower. ' _In a way, I suppose I am_ ,' he thought to himself before saying, "don't worry, I don't plan to kill you. You just look so beautiful all tied up with no way to escape that I can't help telling you about how much I love this particular rope."

Kokichi smirked playfully, leaning into Korekiyo's now caressing hands. "Pervert~"

Kiyo smirked before gliding his fingers to the buttons of Ouma's outfit. Said boy shivered a bit at the feeling. Koyo chuckled slightly as he unbuttoned Kokichi's top outfit and pushed it up, bounding him even further. He got to work on the shorter boys pants, intentionally brushing against his crotch in the process. 

"Ah~" Kokichi let out a small moan before pouting at Korekiyo. "Meanie~"

Korekiyo smirked at Ouma's adorable moan. "Only you could find a way to make yourself more beautiful~ What a magnificent thing you are~" He complimented, rubbing Kokichi's cheek while taking off the shorter males pants. "Ah~ Such cute boxers as well~"

Kokichi flushed just a bit, but was otherwise unashamed. "Of course~ I like bright colors! They show off my cuteness~" he giggled.

Korekiyo looked at him like he was a mystifying entity. "Indeed. You most certainly are very adorable." He wasted no time in putting his hand in Ouma's red and yellow boxers and rubbing the boys cock, making said male moan a bit.

"Ngh~ Hey~ That's unfair~" He pouted, but shivered in delight at the feeling of his member being rubbed.

"Oh, should I stop?~" Korekiyo paused momentarily, but smiled mischievous behind his mask anyway. Ouma pouted even more at that, so Kiyo continued to jerk him off.

Ouma moaned a bit louder and felt his release coming. "H-Hey, ngh! I-I'm about to come, so if your gonna pause, do it now~"

Korekiyo simply smiled as he pumped Kokichi's length, making the younger (yes, younger, fight me XP) squirm a bit before he came with a moan. Ouma panted as Korekiyo pulled his hand out and offered it to him to see. "Look at that~ You came so much~ Such a good boy~"

Kokichi blushed slightly, getting hard again at the praise. Korekiyo noticed and gave a light giggle. "Kukuku~ I see you like me calling you good things~"

Kokichi looked away from Korekiyo's lustful gaze, "So what if I do~ I'm apologizing, so I should be the one pleasing you, not the other way around," he griped as he pouted. Korekiyo blinked, a bit surprised at his words. He smiled at Ouma and caressed the flushed male's cheek. 

"Why Ouma~kun, I'm touched. To think you'd think of only my pleasure. What a wonderful apology this is." Korekiyo praised the blushing boy. Before Ouma could say his signature "it's a lie" though, Korekiyo pushed three of his fingers into his mouth, making him gag a bit before he started sucking on them, tasting some of his cum. "Well, if this is your way of apologizing, I'll gladly accept it. Having the opportunity to bed such an exquisite thing is something I will not let slip through my fingers. You're tongue, on the other hand..." He chuckled as Kokichi continued to suck on the three devious fingers in his mouth. "I will allow to slip between them~"

Kokichi blushed at Korekiyo's dirty talk. His voice was mischievous, seductive, and calm...God he was so fucked. Literally.

Korekiyo, believing that they were lubed enough, pulled his fingers from Kokichi's mouth and placed them near his entrance after removing the boy's underwear, pushing in a single digit. This made Ouma tremble as he started leaking pre-cum. He'd been aroused for a while, waiting for this part. He moaned cutely, which made Korekiyo fully hard himself. The anthropologist put in a second finger in Kokichi, scissoring the tight insides to be more fitting. He added the third finger, and when he did, he pushed a spot in him that made the purplette moan and cum for a second time. 

Kokichi blushed and panted, as this was the first time he had cum twice in a row. Korekiyo must have been really good to make Ouma cum so fast, and twice nonetheless! Although, he adamantly refuses to say it outloud. 

Seeing that Ouma had most likely been prepared enough, Korekiyo pulled out his finger, making Kokichi whine slightly, and unzipped his pants, placing his arousal at Kokichi's hole. "Are you certain you're okay with this Ouma? As much as I would like to continue, I fear I may make you upset if you don't want-"

"J-Just get on with it already! I've already said that this is my apology. Just put it in already!" Kokichi impatiently scolded, pouting at the slip but too tired and horny to care. Korekiyo chuckled and obliged, merciful enough to not point out the uncharacteristic slip-up. He instead pushed into him all the way without hesitation, causing Kokichi to moan loudly in pleasure. 

Korekiyo wasted no time in pounding into Ouma, pleased at the warm tightness surrounding his cock and the pleasant moans that erupted from the smaller male. "Such a, ngh, wonderful thing you are. Would you like a kiss, my dear?"

Kokichi blinked before nodding his head, making Korekiyo smile. He took off his mask, revealing his lipstick-stained lips. Kokichi blinked, as he was surprised to see that it was lipstick that Kiyo had been hiding behind that mask he constantly wore. He was slightly curious why, but he immediately forgot about it when Korekiyo's lips were finally on his. He moaned at the kiss and Kiyo's thrusting, giving Korekiyo the opportunity to plunge his tongue into his mouth and completely dominate him. Now that he was basically being fucked in both his mouth and his ass, he was in heaven. And, maybe, he felt just a bit more excited when Korekiyo removed his lips from his own and started biting his neck. _Hard_.

Korekiyo was pleased at the beautiful moans he got in return for biting Ouma's neck. He started thrusting into the smaller male faster, aiming time after time at the one spot in Ouma that made him scream out in delightful ecstasy.

Eventually, the combination of harsh biting and hard fucking was too much for Kokichi to handle, and so he came for the third time that night. Meanwhile, with Ouma tightening around him, Korekiyo thrusted a few more times before cumming in the panta-obsessed boy below him. 

The two panted a bit for a while after Korekiyo pulled out. The anthropologist untied Kokichi and placed his clothing back on. "That was wonderful, Ouma~kun. Thank you for your apology. I believe it is pretty obvious that I accept it. Feel free to "apologize" to me again whenever you'd like." Korekiyo smirked a bit as he pet Ouma's head.

Kokichi pouted, "Well, then you'll have to carry me whenever this happens again." Korekiyo chuckled and nodded his head in acceptance. Kokichi smirked, "So, you gonna carry me to my room or are we going to yours?

The predatory look in Korekiyo's eyes seemed to tell him the answer, and where exactly that answer would lead. This was going to be a LONG night. 

" _Oh well~_ " Kokichi thought to himself. " _T_ _hat just means I get to sleep in tomorrow! Yay!~"_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry if it was bad X3  
> Anyway, I have a favor to ask. It's optional, but when you submit the male that you'd like Kokichi to "apologize" to, I'd like it if you could also submit a concept of a situation that Kokichi would need to apologize to that person for. It's a little difficult to think up scenarios on my own. Again, you don't have to, but it would be nice. :3


End file.
